musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Marcos Hernandez (singer)
Marcos Hernandez was born in Phoenix, Arizona in 1982 and raised in Dallas, Texas. He worked at the Lewisville YMCA in Flower Mound, Texas as a lifeguard. Hernandez was discovered by Vanilla Ice manager Tommy Quon. He is a Mexican American pop singer whose debut single, "If You Were Mine", was released in August 2005. The single got a good amount of airplay on Pop and Rhythmic stations and slowly crept up to the Top 25 on Top 40 radio. The single also went to #1 in South Africa and France. The video for the single was shot in Echo Park, California. His album C About Me was originally independently released on Ultrax Records, yet once "If You Were Mine" began taking off at radio, he signed a new deal with TVT Records with plans to retool the album. The album was eventually re-released on October 25, 2005 with a different album cover (a more photogenic, pop-looking shot), along with a couple of newly recorded tracks ("Get Personal", "Lovely Girl", "Bitter Sweet", "The Way I Do" and "Call Me"). Since new tracks were added, a couple of songs on the original version of his debut album were omitted: ("Breaking All The Rules", "That Thing You Do", "So Sexy", "Come On Over Baby", "Summertime 4Play", "Matta No Mo" and "Mission For A Dream"). Following the success of "If You Were Mine", TVT had planned to release "If I'd Known" (featuring MC Magic of NB Ridaz), which was sent to radio. However, the track failed to take off and "The Way I Do" became Marcos' official second single. Promotional CDs were sent out, and the song went for adds to radio. Once again, no success at radio (and no video was shot) but the album's promotion did not stop there. However, the single was another #1 hit in South Africa. In June 2006 he traveled to South Africa and was interviewed on East Coast Radio and a third single, "Call Me" was released to radio in July 2006. Meanwhile, a video for "Bitter Sweet" was allegedly shot during his stay in South Africa. Hernandez released his new international album entitled Endless Nights on July 24, 2007.Amazon.com: Endless Night: Music: Marcos Hernandez In December 2010, Marcos announced on his official Facebook music page that he was returning to the world of music and that he was working on a new album.Marcos Hernandez Music page - Facebook To that end, he signed on as an artist with The Entertainment District label.The Entertainment District - Who is Marcos Hernandez? Marcos released the single "Medicine" on iTunes iTunes - "Medicine" by Marcos Hernandez on April 19, 2011. Discography Albums *2005: C About Me *2007: Endless Nights *2007: Jump Into It *2011: { Voluntold } Other Songs *''Soy Un Sabordin'' *''Lover Come Back'' *''Carmencita'' (Marcos Hernandez & Hector Anibal) *''Closer To Me'' *''Main Ingredient'' *''Mamacita'' (Baby Bash featuring Marcos Hernandez) *''Tenderoni'' (MC Magic featuring Marcos Hernandez & JX3) *''Nevermind'' *''Rewind'' *''Hold Me Down'' *''Medicine'' *''Let Me Love You'' *''Rip It Out'' Singles References External links *Endless Nights album confirmed for 24th July release *Marcos Hernandez - The Entertainment District profile Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:TVT Records artists Category:American musicians of Mexican descent Category:Musicians from Phoenix, Arizona Category:Musicians from Dallas, Texas Category:United States Marine Corps personnel